Come in with the Rain
by ChrissyKlay
Summary: Sticking my hand outside of the window I felt the rain drops hitting my hand they were warm, it had been awhile since I had felt rain this warm. It only made me think of him more…long for him was the word I was looking for maybe… grabbing my jacket I ran.


**Okay so it is my third song fic, I know write a real story already…but I love doing these so here we go again I guess. Song: Come in with the Rain By: Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Its night out side and its raining again, I think it has rained the whole time since we came back from Italy. Italy… Edward and I along with Alice had made it out alive it took some persuading from Alice to the Volterra. The agreement I was to be changed in the following months, little did Aro know how easy Alice's visions could be altered. I did though and in my heart, I knew it was possible that I would never become one of them. It was almost as if they were being selfish but he had explained that it was because he didn't want to damn my soul. But was I not giving my soul to him everyday and I was ready to do anything to be with him forever he should of seen that or would I have came to Italy to save him. It was a morbid thought but I could have just let him die, after all in all reality I had found the one person in the world that I should have been with.

Jacob…every time I thought of him I knew were ever he was it was where I was supposed to be. At times like these, I was glad that the Vampire lying next to me could not read my mind.

'**I could go back to every laugh**

**But I don't want to go there anymore'**

I could not help but think about Jake during these times, he was always climbing through my window at night. Just to cheer me up when I was down, that's what I missed most about him I think he actually cared instead of just wanting me to get in danger all the time. It was hard not seeing Jake, for months he was my biggest support system. I was pretty sure that if Edward had not come back me and Jake would of worked out…who knows we night have become a couple. I remember the look on Jakes face when I brought our motor cycles to him that day…priceless…I would love to see him again but as much as I tried to ask Edward he said it was too dangerous for me…

'**And Iknow all the steps up to your doorbut I don't want to go there anymore'**

Dangerous for him maybe but I knew Jake would never hurt me…when I was around him he lit up a room with his smile. Moreover, I knew no matter what he would always be there for me, always watching over me and….loving me.

As soon as that last thought went through my mind a scraping sound came from the window, I jumped and immediately Edward was up at the window opening it. My breathing stopped as I thought of the possibility…it could be Jake coming to visit me. In the back of my mind I was excited and anxious at the same time I had been wanting to see him feel him for awhile now but as Edward turned back around and said "Its just a tree branch Bella" all my hopes disappeared into nothing…'Jake would never come through my window again to see me because of one big reason, he couldn't after all Vampires and Werewolf's are mortal enemies.' I thought…

Getting up from the bed I glanced at the clock sitting on my night stand 1:03am and I couldn't sleep again…I walked over to the window and Edward looked at me with questioning eyes, "What's wrong Bella, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine" I laughed, "Just looking at the Rain…" …and hoping out side of it was my best friend that I longed for.

'**Talk to the wind, talk to the skyTalk to the man with the reasons whyAnd let me know what you find'**

Reaching out I could feel the cool touch of the glass on my skin…it sent shivers down my arm. Now more than ever I wished for the warm skin from his body against mine, had I made the right choice. I lifted the window up I could feel the mist off of the rain hitting me…

'**I'll leave my window openCause I'm too tired tonightto call your nameJust know I'm right here hopingYou'll come in with the rain'**

Smelling the earth and dirt that clung to the rain drops it reminded me so much of him his earthy smell that held me and helped me through my most difficult times. He had seen me at my worst and hadn't judged me at all because he truly loved me…It always amazed me at how great we had gotten along and how much we were almost alike really both having secrets we wouldn't dare tell to the other. But out of loyalty we had told each other. We were always so much alike but so different as well. If I could tell Jake my true feelings for him maybe…just maybe he would be here with me right now but I never wanted to hurt anyone cause I knew all to well how it felt…

'**I could stand up and sing you a songBut I don't want to have to go that far and II've got you down, I know you by heartAnd you don't even know where I startTalk to yourself, talk to the tearsTalk to the man who put you hereDon't wait for the sky to clear'**

Sticking my hand outside of the window I felt the rain drops hitting my hand they were warm, it had been awhile since I had felt rain this warm. It only made me think of him more…long for him was the word I was looking for maybe… grabbing my jacket I ran down stairs out the door and into the night…

'**I'll leave my window openCause I'm too tired tonightto call your nameJust know I'm right here hopingYou'll come in with the rain'**

Edward was at my side in a second grabbing me by the arm and spinning me around to face him, "Bella what's wrong with you?"…minutes seem to pass as I stared into his eyes, those eyes that I had loved once but it wasn't the same anymore. When he left and hurt me my heart was shattered and it still was for him at least but Jake had put it back together it was his heart now.

'**I've watched you so longscreamed your nameI don't know what elseI can say'**

As raindrops splattered all around us and his question lingered in the rain…the only word I could get out was one that I knew he didn't want to hear…

"Jacob…"

"What do you mean?"…he asked

"Edward…" I struggled out… "I miss him so much Edward please just this once let me see him….please…" I pleaded to him…His eyes turned to stone and my breath caught in my throat as I waited for his answer.

'**But I'll leave my window openCause I'm too tired tonightfor all these gamesJust know I'm right here hopingYou'll come in with the rain'**

"Is this truly what you want Bella… if you go with him I won't be able to protect you from him if something happens, I can't lose you again"…His words hit me like a wall and my lungs finally gave in taking in a ragged breath of air. Did he honestly think Jake would hurt me, I had seen what Sam had done to Emily but I knew Jake would never do that.

"Edward you know that Jake wouldn't hurt me were friends we love each other too much for him to hurt me" I seen him flinch at the words I had used, but they were the truth. And he was going to have to realize that…I was soaked now from the rain but I didn't care his answer was all that mattered now.

"If I let you do this do you Promise to be careful when you're with him and call me if anything happens"

He told me…I smiled at him taking the phone from my jacket pocket and checking it to see if I still had some battery life left. It was half way charged I knew it would be fine…I turned to leave and he caught my arm again, "can't you wait till tomorrow?" he said looking deep into my eyes. From behind his head, I could see the grass move and a figure step out wearing a cut off pair or jeans. 'Jake….' I'm sure Edward caught my eyes cause he was in front of me pushing me toward the house.

"Edward its only Jacob…" I told him pushing my way around him toward Jake who was now smiling at me.

"Promise me Bella!" Edward yelled after me. Turning around to face him again, I answered him,

"I promise Edward, stop worrying, if dad asks tell him I'm with Jake okay and I'll call you when I come back alright," I told him.

He smiled at me before turning around and heading back into the house to make Charlie a note telling him where I went…

"Jake" I yelled running to him, wrapping my arms around his bare neck I felt him bury his head in my hair.

"Bella……I missed you so much….." when he said those words all I could do was smile

'**I could go back to every laughBut I don't want to go thereanymore..'**

**Thanks again everyone hope you like it and hope I get a lot of reviews as well….**


End file.
